


Surviving the Storm: Part one; Year 1

by PestoIsBestBird



Series: RWBY: Surviving the Storm [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Belle is Basically Just Deadpool, Canon-Typical Racism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, No Beta I Am My Own Beta, No Romance (Probably), Pre-Canon, This Story Might Crash and Burn, This is a D&D Campaign Retold, chaotic characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestoIsBestBird/pseuds/PestoIsBestBird
Summary: A story set 100 years before RWBY, 8 young men and women are on the path to become valiant warriors. However, there are forces abound who's goals range from unknown, to money, to simply plunging the world into darkness and chaos.
Series: RWBY: Surviving the Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096403





	1. War and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an in-universe telling of a RWBY themed D&D campaign I’m running (I came up with the idea before I knew Rooster Teeth was doing the same...This has been in the works for months). This is my first fanfiction, my first campaign I’m DMing, and the players are mostly novices, so I apologize for the probable lack of really any character development...I’m also writing this as it progresses, so I’m not totally sure the players will stay on track. Also, the plan was to have 8 players, but many cancelled and a few new players joined, so there are a total of 5 players. However, the story was written for 8 players and I couldn’t come up with a better story that suited 5 players better in time, so I just added 3 non-player characters into their two teams. One other player cancelled after the 2nd session, however, so there are now 4 players, who each control two characters. 3 of the 4 players have not watched RWBY, and have had what a faunus, aura, and semblance are, as well as the basic geography of the world is, but aside from those things, are going in blind.

Our story begins on the cusp of the largest battle in the 15 year long Great War. The Vacuan/Valean combined army is defending Vacuo’s capital city against the Mantalian/Mistralian army. 

Before the Battle: a group of almost-fresh recruits is standing in a line facing a lieutenant, awaiting their orders. “Alright recruits! You may not have much training, but we need soldiers! You will be defending the eastern side gate. We have 12 archers total, 4 will be up on the crenelations, and 8 will be on the battlefield. 2 swordsmen will protect each archer. There will be a 13 man spear-shield wall in front of the gate, which I will be leading, and two smaller 5 man spear-shield walls in front of the battlefield archers. You will all have to do your best with the little training you have, and try not to die!” The lieutenant’s voice echos across the open desert on the inside of the wall. 

Among the recruits are 4 people, each aged 17, all wearing simple leather and steel armor. The first is Belle Chand, a girl with long blue hair that goes down below her butt, blue furred cat ears that she displays proudly atop her head, and violet eyes, sometimes hidden behind blue bangs. She carries a simple spear on her back. The next is Sol Celest, a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. When he talks, a single cuttlefish “beak” is visible, revealing his faunus heritage. He carries a basic broadsword and tower shield. Third is Wedden Esmeralda, a girl with short black hair that goes to her shoulders and brown eyes. She carries a basic spear as well. Finally, is Scarlet D’SantaFe, a boy with short, black hair which is slicked to the right. His eyes are silver. He also carries a simple broadsword and tower shield.

“Great speech,” Belle mutters.

The recruits file out to the other side of the gate, and the gate slams shut and locks, lining up with their fate. Sol is defending the second rightmost archer, Wedden is in the right shield spear wall, Belle is in the middle shield-spear wall, and Scarlet is defending the fourth leftmost archer. In the distance a cloud of dust produced by the approaching army is visible.

After some time, the army stops its march about 200 meters away from the gate, just out of range of either army’s longbows. The army consists of a general, Wilhelm Schnee, who has short, military buzzcut white hair, a broad white mustache, white general’s clothes, and a rifle on his back; 4 lieutenants, all white males who wear white and blue clothes underneath chainmail and plate armor; along with 4 columns of 2 deep 9 man spear-shield walls; with the outer 2 having 5 archers behind them, and the inner two having 6 archers behind them.

General Wilhelm’s voice rings across the battlefield. “Our army is superior in every way! We have more, better trained men, equipped with better equipment, and superior technology! You cannot win! We will not accept surrender, however, as you have sided yourselves with the animals that do naught but attract the grimm! Lieutenants, open fire!” Four sharp cracks cut through the relative silence of the desert, and the 4 archers atop the crenelations fall over the side of the wall, dead. “Army! Advance! Formation C!” 

The army quickly reorganizes itself into 5 columns instead of 4, the outer 2 columns only having 1 deep spear-shield walls instead of two. The spear-shield walls advance on the Vacuan/Valean defense, intent on surrounding the opposing spear-shield walls and pincer maneuvering them whilst simultaneously killing the swordsman and archers on the battlefield. 

5 more cracks echo across the desert, this time including Wilhelm’s rifle, but before they can connect, a lone man lands hard in a crouch between the armies. A green bubble shield bursts outwards in all directions from him, and it stops the bullets. The bubble does nothing to the Vacuan/Valean army, harmlessly passing over them, but pushes the Mantalian/Mistralian army away, completely disorganising them in the process. He looks to the south, and seeing another battle needing his attention, leaps into the air, easily jumping out of sight. 

This doesn’t stall the army for long though, as after their shock wears off, they quickly reorganize themselves into their columns. However, attracted by the sound of gunfire, grief, and fear, a horde of beowolves approach from the northeast, led by an alpha. 

Wilhelm notices the snarls over the sound of marching, and quickly yells for his army to turn. However, he is too late, and the two right columns of his army are killed before they can turn and bear their weapons at the scourge of humanity. However, the rest of his army is able to meet them head on, but they are also quickly overwhelmed as the grimm simply outnumber the face and are able to go around the wall of shields, killing them from the side. Luckily, many grimm are skewered by the spears, and by the end of the slaughter, about 3/4 of the grimm have been killed.

Meanwhile, Wilhelm takes a few shots at the alpha, drawing its attention. He grabs his rifle by the stock, swings it, and two blades pop out of the furniture of the gun, turning it into a battleaxe. As the alpha charges him, he swings horizontally at it, intending to end the fight quickly. However, the alpha ducks under the axe, and bites at Wilhelm’s stomach. Unable to stop his swing in time, he takes the bite, but his aura stops it. While its jaws are still clamped into his stomach he swings in an overhead smash, and slams his axe deep into its back. The alpha leaps back, dislodging his axe. Wilhelm jumps at it, swinging diagonally. The alpha dodges and swipes at Wilhelm, but he parries the blow by raising his left hand and pushing with his right, knocking the paw away, allowing Wilhelm to slash upwards against its chest. The alpha roars, and bites Wilhelm in the shoulder. Wilhelm’s aura absorbs the blow, but only just. Wilhelm punches it in the face, knocking it back, before swinging his axe in a downward smash, which cuts through its face and kills it. 

He turns to look at his army, only to see the last of his lieutenants die. He yells and runs at the grimm, but there are too many, and he is quickly overwhelmed and killed.

The remaining 30ish beowolves turn to the Vacuan/Valean defense force, who look on in fear. They break out into a run, but without an alpha to lead them, simply run in a line towards the wall. The archers loose their arrows, but most miss, and none hit anything vital, the beowolves hit the spear-shield walls head on. 

One engages Sol and his fellow swordsman and archer, who blocks the beowolf’s swipe, and his swordsman attacks it from the side, slashing into its side. Sol then stabs its head, killing it. 

Two engage Wedden’s spear-shield wall, but both beowolves’ attacks are stopped by the shieldsmen. Wedden stabs one in the chest, killing it, while the spearsman next to her does the same to the other.

Two engage Belle’s half of the main spear-shield wall, and both beowolves’ attacks are stopped by the shieldsmen. The spearsman closer to her stabs the left one in the stomach, and the spearsman farther from her stabs the right one in the chest. Both grimm bleed out before they can attack again. “Aww, why didn’t I get to kill anything?” Belle says to no one.

One engages Scarlet and his fellow swordsman and archer. Scarlet dodges the beowulf’s bite by sidestepping it, and attempts to swing horizontally at its head, but it ducks underneath it. The archer behind him fires an arrow into its stomach, and the other swordsman swings at it, but the beowulf dodges. Scarlet swings again, and the beowulf dodges once more before the archer puts it down with an arrow in the face.

With that, the last of the beowolves are killed, and the defense force breathes a sigh of relief. 

6 months later: After the war, King Osmian, the King of Vale, commissioned 4 schools, which would train people to hunt the grimm, one in each kingdom, Shade Academy in Vacuo, Haven academy in Mistral, Beacon Academy in Vale, and Atlas Academy in Mantle. While these schools are placed in the capitals of the 4 kingdoms, the Hunters that are trained there are not affiliated with the kingdom, and act more like freelance mercenaries for hire, as long as what you need killed is grimm. 

The first of these academies to be set up is Shade, as Vacuo is much like a moving city, and the majority of it is made up of tents, which constantly move as resources become scarce and Grimm become abundant. This means that Shade must be similarly composed, so it can move as well. This has the side effect of meaning it only takes a few months to actually build, unlike the projected two years for the other academies.

4 of the people at the Battle for the Eastern Gate decide that killing the grimm is actually quite fun, so they decide to apply for Shade Academy. These four people are Sol, who now wears black sneakers, grey pants, and a yellow turtleneck with black accents; Belle, who now wears black boots, black leggings, a blue ào dài skirt, a blue tank top with a black design on the stomach, and grey lace sleeves; Wedden, who now wears a simple black long sleeved sweater, green shin length skirt, and black shoes; and Scarlet, who now wears a black, two piece suit. Them, along with 28 others, are accepted into Shade Academy.

The first day of School: All of the students gather in the mess hall tent, a massive tent filled with numerous tables and benches, and the tent dwarves the students, seemingly built for far more than those that are currently there. The babble of conversation between the students echoes across the large space, until a single, regal voice cuts over the noise with no microphone. “Students, students, quiet down please!” 

The students all direct their attention to the front of the room. Scarlet, Wedden, Belle, and Sol notice that voice is that of the man who jumped in between the armies at the Battle of the Eastern Gate. The man continues, “Hello students. You may know me as the Warrior King of Vale. However, I am no longer such. I am to be the Headmaster of this school. For those of you who don’t know it, my name is Osmian. You all came here with the intention to be heroes. Only time will tell if this is what you will become. However, we will bring you as close as we can get you throughout your 4 years here. For this purpose, you will all be put into teams of 4. These teams will be determined in a simple exercise. Tomorrow morning, all of you will go out into the Vacuan desert, and you will search for a shrine. There, you will find several relics. You are to choose 1 relic, and return to the school. For now however, off to sleep.” 

The students, as part of the starting supplies from the school, were given sleeping bags, and most use them to either go sleep under the stars or simply find an open floor space in the mess hall. 

Sol finds a spot near the left wall and sets up his bag there and Wedden finds a spot outside in a clearing. 

Scarlet heads outside towards a very isolated dune, looks around, and after making sure he’s alone, relaxes his tense shoulders, and allows his forked, blue tongue to flick out and taste the air. He then looks towards the north-northeast, towards Vale, his home, before curling up in his own sleeping bag. 

Belle asks one of the teachers next to Headmaster Osmian “Where are the dorm tent/rooms/whatever they’re called?” 

“Go outside the mess hall, take a left, take a right, and follow the path. The dorm tents are there,” The kind old woman replies with a smile.

Belle thanks her, and walks down the paths until she finds herself in front of 8 tents, 4 on each side of the path. She walks into the first tent on her right, finding two desks and chairs, a dresser, and two partitioned chests at the feet of two bunk beds. She slips into the bottom bed on the right and goes to sleep.

The next morning: As instructed, the students return to the mess hall tent after they wake up. Headmaster Osmian’s voice yet again rings throughout the tent “Hello again students. Today, you will, however unknowingly, be deciding the teammates you will spend your next four years, and possibly your entire career with. As such, it is best that you choose carefully as to which relic you choose. Call it a...personality test. As I have already given you all your assignments, the order that you will go into the desert will be randomly chosen. Come with me to the entrance of the school.”

He presses a button on a device, and calls out the first name. Some time passes, and curiously, despite the first student not having returned yet, he calls another name. Eventually, only Sol, Wedden, Scarlet, and Belle, along with Hyacinth Robin, a small girl with long, light blue hair with white streaks which reaches to her lower back, two large, white furred rabbit ears, a sapphire blue dress, and black high heeled boots; Sigal Ammy, a girl with short, blond hair, hazel eyes, and freckles, who wears a purple blouse, pale blue pants, pink socks, blacks boots, and has a golden watch on her left wrist; Silver Stone, a tall boy with medium-long brown hair, hyena ears on top of his head, spots all over his body, a brown tank top, and grey shorts; and Sunglow Topaz, a somewhat short boy with black hair, green eyes, and fancy clothes.

“Sigal Ammy.” Sigal steps forward, and sets out into the desert. After a bit of wandering, she finds a set of pedestals. 24 of them are empty, but 8 of them have small figurine sized statues, 2 of a crown, 2 of a lamp, 2 of a sword, and 2 of a staff. Sigal grabs the lamp, and a teacher steps out from behind the nearby dune. 

“You have done well to find this place. So you chose the lamp hm? Interesting. Come with me”

She follows him, and they go into the side entrance of the school. He goes back.

“Belle Chand” Belle sets out into the desert, and after some wandering, finds the shrine, now with only 1 lamp, 2 crowns, 2 swords, and 2 staffs. She notices its spear-like qualities, and picks the staff. 

“Hyacinth Robin” Robin takes the sword

“Wedden Esmeralda” Wedden chooses the staff

“Sunglow Topaz” Topaz picks the Crown

“Scarlet D’SantaFe” Scarlet picks the lamp

“Silver Stone” Silver takes the sword

“Sol Celest” Sol takes the crown

The students, now all in the mess hall with their “relics” gather near the front, eager to hear their teams. The Headmaster’s voice calls out once more “Hello once more, students. Today, the results of yesterday will be discovered, and your permanent teammates will be revealed. First, however, I should explain the relics. Each relic represents a trait. 

The Sword is the most obvious, representing destruction. Those who chose the sword are headstrong. They have the courage to leap into battle, to destroy, but also, to protect. 

The Lamp brings light, and therefore, represents knowledge. Those that chose the lamp, curiously enough, choose to stay in the shadows. To hide, to watch, and to learn. 

The crown represents choice, as those with crowns are forced to choose, and to make the best decision and make the best out of bad situations. Those that chose the crown are the most skilled, and the most athletic. They are those that choose that they are not strong enough, no matter how strong they are. They are your aces, those you can count on to win the battle. They are not, however, the leaders. 

Many of you may wonder why I chose to abandon my position of power as the king of Vale, but it is simply this: I realized that while I was powerful, the Crowns are not leaders. 

That falls to the Staff. The staff represents creation. While the Crowns can choose and pick the best option of two bad ones, a leader will find or create a third option. Those that chose the Staff may not be the fastest, the strongest, or the most skilled. They are however, those can lead, inspire, and direct. The tactical mind, the chess players. 

Every team has one of each. A Sword, to protect. A Lamp, to learn. A Crown, to push. And a Staff, to create. To create the best group of hunters. On that note, here are your teams.”

“Maya Reed, Wynn Alban, Susan Arc, and Mago Cape make up Team MWSC (Music), lead by Maya Reed.” Maya looks at her teammates, and sees Wynn’s monkey tail, Susan’s bear tail, and the obvious bulge in Cape’s shirt covering up her wings, and gets a look of disgust in her eyes, and a scowl on her face.

“Wedden Esmeralda, Scarlet D’SantaFe, Silver Stone, and Sunglow Topaz make up Team WSST (West), led by Wedden Esmeralda.” 

“Derek Wright, Yagnesh Wara, Coral Flores, and Ebony Grey make up Team DYCE (Dice), led by Derek Wright” Yagnesh, a massive tank of a man, looks over at Ebony’s short stature and huge mouse ears, nods, and immediately puts her on his shoulder

“Bell Chand, Hyacinth Robin, Sigal Ammy, and Sol Celest make up Team CHSS (Chaos), led by Bell Chand” Bell looks around in a panicked anger and says “What? Why? Why am I the leader!? I told you not to make me the leader!” to no one in particular. 

The Headmaster goes on to announce teams WRLD (world), OSHN (ocean), PWRR (power), and CPNY (company), making 8 teams for the year.


	2. Double Troubles

The next morning, the students were told that their first assignment was to go out into the town and bond by doing something as a team. 

Team CHSS decides that they want to go get some food at a dine-in restaurant. They find a local, and Belle asks him, “Hey do you know where a good place to eat is?”

“Yes,” he replies, “It’s just down that way. They make a delicious rabbit stew!”

“Do they have any vegetarian options?” Sol asks

“Umm,” the local thinks for a moment, “Yes, I suppose they do. They have baked potato soup”

“Wait, that’s a thing?” 

Belle jumps in, “Yeah, you probably don’t know about it because of your dairy thing.”

“How do you know about my dairy thing?”

“Not you,” Belle replies

Sol looks confused, but drops it for the sake of getting a quick meal.

They set off in the direction the man pointed. Unfortunately the route they were told to take ran through some of the less walked areas of the town.

Meanwhile: Team WSST decides that they want to find some kebabs to eat, and they decide to simply follow Scarlet’s nose.

Unfortunately, this led them through some of the lesser walked areas of town, since taking the main roads would mean several turns, and they were walking straight towards it.

Universal: As each team is walking through their areas of town, one going northeast, the other going northwest, the amount of people walking around them slowly diminishes, until each is on their own.

Team WSST: A woman turns the corner and begins walking toward team WSST. She is a fairly short woman, who has short blond hair which stops above her shoulders, a blue shirt, brown jacket, and long blue jeans. She has brown eyes, and leopard spots on her face.

Just as they’re about to pass each other, five figures in black robes and masks, which have a white, red, and black symbol on them, jump out of the space between some tents. One grabs the faunus woman by the shoulders with his left forearm, which can be seen as white and quite muscular, and draws his sword with his right hand, and places it against her neck. 

“Nobody move!” one of the other men shouts.

All of team WSST freezes, and Scarlet immediately tries diffusing the situation. “What do you want with her?” 

**“It’s** a filthy beast which has done nothing but stir up trouble!” He spits angrily.

“What trouble?”

“It’s been asking for beasts like itself to have equal rights to us! Can you believe that? This beast, which does nothing but attract the grimm and then become them, is asking for equal rights!”

“If she’s going to try to become a grimm, why not kick her out of the city and wait?”

The man holding her shakes his head, and says, “You don’t know how this works, do you?” He runs the sword across her neck, and her wide, fear filled brown eyes become dull and lifeless and her blood sullies the ground.

He drops her corpse to the ground, and Scarlet throws a large piece of fabric cut from a nearby tent in an attempt to get away, but when the fabric hits the ground, the figures are gone. 

Meanwhile: A man turns the corner and begins walking towards team CHSS. He is an average height man, who wears a green hoodie over a red undershirt, along with green shorts. His long, brown hair does not cover over his small bear ears that sit atop his head. 

As he is about to pass team CHSS, five figures in black robes and black masks, which have the same symbol as those that are currently attacking the girl and WSST, jump out of the gap between some tents. One grab the man around the shoulders and put a blade against his neck.

“Nobody move!” one of the other men shouts.

Belle does everything but not move, and quickly draws her plain spear and hurls it at the figure holding the man hostage’s face. Her aim is true, but one of the other figures catches the spear mid-air. 

“Shouldn’t have done that, beast!” The one holding the man roars, and he cuts deep into the man’s neck, and his eyes turn dull and lifeless as the figure drops the corpse to the ground. 

Belle, Sol, and Robin all run towards the men, but they simply leap up, and using the framework of the nearby tents, deftly hop away from them, and quickly get away.

Belle turns to Sigal, who didn’t try to help, and they quickly begin arguing, which then turns into a brawl, but since the men stole Belle’s spear, she drops it.

Team WSST: Team WSST, with a ruined appetite, quickly makes their way back to school to find a teacher to report to. They find a gruff old man, with a broad, white mustache and a bald head. His ice blue eyes are that of an old soldier, hard and merciless. He has an eternal scowl on his face. 

They run up to him, and Wedden, slightly panicked, says, “We saw a murder, but the murderers got away and we don’t know what to do please help!” 

“A murder?” He asks, “Alright, take me to where it happened.” 

Team WSST leads him back to the girl, still lying in a pool of blood.

“Ugh,” he scoffs under his breath, “serves her right.” “Alright,” he announces, “follow me.”

Team WSST follow him, and he leads them to the police station, a fairly small thing for the amount of people that live in the city. He drops the body unceremoniously to the floor, says, “Murder,” and walks out.

Team WSST is left to explain what happened to the police.

Team CHSS: Team CHSS decides to continue with lunch, and they decide to buy an assortment of items, including a cake which was wrapped in gold foil, as the school gave them a card which would pay for pretty much anything for the day, and would charge the school. Unfortunately, the school had...too high of expectations for their students, particularly of team CHSS, and team CHSS abuses said card to stuff themselves like royalty.

Team CHSS leaves, and as they are crossing an intersection to get back to the school, they come across Team WSST. Scarlet begins looking around, and jotting things down on a piece of parchment. Suddenly, Sol pulls a live, wiggling pufferfish seemingly from nowhere, and tosses it to Scarlet. “Catch!”

Scarlet catches the pufferfish, looks at it, and says “The hell is this?”

“It’s your new pet! If it dies, it’s your fault.”

“Yeah, if it dies, it’s your fault!” Belle chimes in.

“It’s your responsibility now,” Sol adds.

“Where’s the water?” Scarlet asks.

“Scarlet how dare you take it out of water?! What is wrong with you?” Belle responds.

“Shut up, we just saw a murder!” Scarlet rightfully exclaims.

“Hey we saw that too!” Sol replies, almost happily.

“Yeah! That was fun, wasn’t it?” Belle chimes in again.

Right as she says this, a TV screen next to them blares out, “Breaking News!” They all turn to look, and a woman in a smart suit is talking into a microphone. 

“5 attacks happened across Vacuo, all of which targeted the leaders of a local fanus peaceful protest group. All five leaders were killed, in what appears to have been a coordinated attack. Eyewitnesses reported the attackers having this symbol on their clothing” A symbol appears; it is a black square, with white, crossed rifles, two red ovals, and a red diamond forming an almost angry looking face “A terrorist group which calls itself Catalyst, a self proclaimed “Human First” group, is claiming credit for these vicious attacks. If you see the symbol on screen, assume the person armed and dangerous, and notify local law enforcement. Police are offering rewards for any information about the group.”

“I saw them murder somebody, does that count?” Belle asks seemingly the TV screen. “Can I give them this information?” after a short pause, she says, “aww, that’s no fun, I want my money!” another pause “But I want my money!” 

Scarlet looks bewildered at Belle’s conversation with herself, but decides to throw the pufferfish back to Sol instead of questioning Belle’s mental state, and resumes his sketch.

Sol smacks it out of the air, and screams, because it’s poisonous.

Scarlet glances at Sol staring at his now purple hand, shrugs, and says, “Hey we should go back to school and hit the canteen, I never got lunch, and I’m not going into that city for a little bit.” 

Scarlet begins walking towards the school. The rest of Team WSST and Team CHSS join him. 

“Eh, might as well go with and annoy him some more,” Belle mutters to herself.

A few minutes later: Now in the mess hall, Team CHSS sits down while Team WSST goes and gets some food.

After eating, Scarlet declares that he’s going to go find a tall dune so he can try to map the city.

“I think we should go dune sledding!” Wedden suggests.

“Yeah!” Sol responds.

“Dune sledding? That sounds fun! Yeah!” Exclaims Belle.

“How are we gonna get sleds?” Silver asks.

“There’s chairs in the dorm rooms!” Belle pipes up.

“You guys could use some trays from the canteen…” Scarlet says, not knowing how terrible of a suggestion that is.

“YES! Let’s do it! Let’s do it!” Belle exclaims.

“I’m not helping,” Scarlet responds.

“How are we gonna steal some tray from here without anyone noticing?” Robin asks.

“Put them under our clothes, obviously” Wedden responds.

Chaos ensues.

Everyone except for Scarlet attempts to hide a tray under their clothes. Only Silver’s is anything but obvious. A teacher notices this, and says, “Hey you guys...can’t take those. They’re supposed to stay here.” Scarlet and Silver quietly leave.

Belle attempts to smack the teacher in the face. The teacher simply draws some of the light from around the room, and makes a wall of out colored flakes of light. The tray bounces off the wall, and smacks Belle in the face, knocking her on her ass. “Really?” He picks up the tray, and puts it back in the pile. “Stay here,” He commands everyone else. He then drags Belle to the Headmaster’s office. 

As he’s dragging her there, she yells out “Yes! Victory!” and continues to laugh hysterically. 

Scarlet hears this, shakes his head, and keeps walking.

When he reaches the headmaster’s office, he plops Belle into the chair in front of the desk, and while she’s still laughing hysterically, says, “She tried to attack me with a metal tray.” and walks out. 

Upon getting back, Sol approaches him, and says, “This is for a poor depressed boy outside that wants to sled, and this is the only thing that will make him not depressed. Please, Mr. Teacher.”

The teacher responds, “Is that poor, depressed boy you? Because if it is, then no.”

Sol adds on, “It’s a little poor, disabled, tiny, 1 inch man outside, who doesn’t have any friends, and he’s so sad.”

The teacher simply looks him in the eye, and says, “So you’re going to put a disabled person on a tray and push him down a hill.”

“Yes,” Sol interrupts, “He’s an orphan.”

“So you’re going to put a disabled orphan on a tray and push him down a hill. I think I may need to restrain you before you kill somebody. What you’re going to do, is you’re going to put your tray back, and we’re going to pretend this didn’t happen. Alright?”

In the Headmaster’s office: “You have two weeks of detention, Ms. Chand. The only things you can do are go to classes and stay in your dorm. You will be brought food.” 

“Cool!” Belle exclaims.

**“NO!”**

Back in the mess hall: Sol puts the tray back, along with Robin and Topaz.

Wedden puts her tray back as well, and grabs her spear, and begins to walk out.

The teacher stops her, and asks “Okay, what are you gonna do with that spear?” 

“Nothing.” Wedden responds, and slings it back across her back.

“Waterever. Just leave so I can enjoy my NOW COLD FOOD!” He yells, more out of desperation than anger. “Who’s next?”

Sigal approaches, and says “Hey, uh, maybe, if we go in the back alone, you can, I can, you can, help me get out of it, y’know, and I don’t get detention. Cause you looking kinda cute in that tuxedo.” He’s not wearing a tuxedo

“You realize that you’re 17, and I’m 35, right?”

“That doesn’t stop me.”

He sighs, “alright, you’re going with Belle”

He then drags Sigal to the Headmaster’s office as well.

Upon entering, he sees Belle standing facing a corner like a child, laughing her ass off, who turns, sees Sigal, and exclaims “Hey! Buddy!” 

Headmaster Osmian looks at the two of them, and says “How did you two end up on a team together?” 

“Hey! You called us Team CHSS for a reason, boss!” Belle responds, still laughing.

“I suppose I should have seen this coming. What did she do?”

“I am curious, what did you do?”

“She tried to seduce me,” the very tired, somewhat hungry, and definitely cranky teacher responds. “She’s half my age!”

Headmaster Osmian sighs, and says “She will receive two weeks of detention as well, except you will be put in separate rooms, because I am legitimately terrified of what would happen if we put you two in the same room for two weeks. Ms. Chand will sleep in my room, on the floor, as Ms. Ammy already tried to seduce someone twice her age, I don’t want to know what she would do with someone thrice her age, who’s asleep.”

The next morning: The first class of the day for Team CHSS and WSST is Aura Studies, with Mr. Scope. As Mr. Scope walks in, he looks at team CHSS sitting in the front row, and simply asks “Why...You?” in a tired voice. “You know what? Whatever. Hello, everybody. I am your Aura Studies teacher, Mr. Scope, and, while this class will be mostly self directed, I am still here as a guide. In here, you will be expanding your pool of aura, hardening your aura, and increasing its resistance, while also increasing your semblance’s uses, power, and efficiency. My personal semblance is-”

He is interrupted as a hand appears out of a portal, and taps him on the shoulder. He looks over at Belle, and she whistles, completely innocently.

“Since I’m sure at least some of you have your semblances unlocked, I’m sure some of you would like to show them. Any of you who would like to share, please stand up, say your name and semblance, and if you can, demonstrate it for the class.”

Robin stands up immediately and says “Me! Pick Me!”

“In fact, Here’s mine” He continues. He draws the light from around the room, and it forms into a flowing sword, which seems to be made of countless flakes of the six basic colors.

Robin is still standing. “Okay, fine. You seem like a strapping young individual, what’s your semblance?”

“Hi! My name is Hyacinth Robin, but y’all can call me Robin. I have super strength!” She slams her hands into the middle of the desk, and breaks it in two.

Mr. Scope glares at her and asks, “Did you really HAVE to do that?”

Belle stands up and yells “YES, yes she did!”

“Why are you even here!? Who put you people on the same team?!”

“I’m the one who asked you why you put me on this team, but you wouldn’t answer!”

“I didn’t put you on the team, the Headmaster did.”

“I wasn’t talking to you big boy.”

“Alright, you know what? I’m gonna ignore the crazy. Alright, would anybody else like to demonstrate their semblance? Preferably without destroying public property?” 

“I’d like to share my semblance!” Wedden yells.

“Okay, what’s your semblance? You seem like a much nicer, young, human person go ahead!”

“It’s this!” Wedden stabs Scarlet in the foot with her spear.

“You literally just stabbed him! That didn’t show off your semblance at all, that just showed how well you can stab a person. Which you really shouldn’t have done, and that makes two people attacked by this group.”

Meanwhile, Scarlet is busy screaming in pain.

“Do you need medical attention?” Mr. Scope asks Scarlet.

“Probably not, it just hurts like a bitch!” Scarlet responds, before asking Wedden, “Why did you do that?!”

“My semblance is poisoning people :D”

“Ha! Yes! She’s taken after us!” Belle can be heard yelling from the other side of the tent

“Did it have to be ME?”

“Yes”

“It is some weird healing poison, is there any benefit at all of stabbing a teammate?”

He then proceeds to black out.

“Okay, so he needs medical attention. I’m gonna carry him out, you guys...Oh god I don’t want to leave you alone. On second thought. NURSE!” He yells in the direction of the medical tent, just across the walkway. “Can you come to the Aura Studies tent please?” 

“Yes?” She asks, upon arriving into the tent.

“Yeah, this student got poisoned… Can you take care of it please?”

The nurse grabs him, and brings him to the medical tent.

Belle stands up next.

“Oh god, I don’t even want to know...okay, go ahead.”

“My name’s Belle Chand, and my semblance is portals!” She reaches into a portal, and upon pulling her hand out, a warhammer comes out with it. She slams it down onto the desk, but it bounces off.

“REALLY!? WHY are you people so insistent on destroying PUBLIC PROPERTY?!” 

He puts his hand out, and wraps some light around the handle of the hammer, making it stay in place.

“Aww, you’re no fun!”

“And you’re an idiot!”

“That much is very true, thanks for the compliment, teach!”

Mr. Scope sighs, and says, “You know what, you guys just meditate, try and improve aura, I guess. Dear lord”

An hour later: As Scarlet is still unconscious, the 7 remaining members of CHSS and WSST make their way out of the Aura Studies tent, and enter the Dust Studies tent. 

The Dust studies teacher walks in, and says “Hello Class. My name is professor Inert, and I will be teaching you the basics, theory, and application of dust throughout your 4 years here. As you all well know, Dust is an elemental material known simply by most as “the equaliser”, as it was the discovery of this that allowed mankind to finally have a chance against the grimm. There are four basic kinds of dust. Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water dusts. These can be combined in 6 different combinations, resulting in Ice, Electricity, Steam, Magma, Life, and Gravity. These can be further combined into countless other forms of dust, more of which are being discovered almost daily”

She goes on to explain what dust is, and how it can be used. “For example, any normal person with an aura can activate dust, but if you were to say, activate fire dust, it would simply burn. It’d be as if you were holding a match. You would not be able to control the fire in any way. However, people who have dust manipulation can control this fire into fire based attacks, such as a fireball, or a flame wave.”

“Hey teach!” Belle pipes up.

“What?”

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

“No.”

“But I have to pee!”

“I’ve heard stories about you, already. It’s the first day of school, and I’ve already heard stories about you. If you do something really stupid like piss on the dust, you are kicked out! You may go to one of the outhouses, and go to the bathroom.”

After returning from going to the outhouse to go to the bathroom like a surprisingly normal person, Belle listens to the teacher lecture about dust.

Sigal fell asleep during the class.

An hour later: The 7, joined by Scarlet, who has recently woken up, all walk to their next class, history.

The History teacher walks in, and it’s the teacher that Wedden tried to get help from after the murder WSST witnessed. “Hello class,” He begins, “My name is Professor Crimson, and I will be your History and Social Studies Teacher throughout your four years here at Shade Academy. My expectations are simple. You will pay attention, learn the material, and hopefully learn why certain groups of people are...undesirable in civilised society. If you look behind yourselves, you will see our rather...meager collection of history textbooks. These will be your lifeline in this class, so read them carefully. We will start today with a very recent event. The Great War, and what led up to it. It started with the Mistrailian-Mantalian trade Alliance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and of course the RWBY universe belongs to Rooster teeth, and I am using the player's characters and decisions with their explicit permission to write this.


End file.
